Paris (Aimee Petit)
DO NOT CHANGE ANY OF MY WORK, JUST TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, MANY THANKS!!! Paris is the personification, of the capitol of France, born from a small tribe in 500BC, who took settlement in an area they later named Parisii. Her human is Aimee Petit, Aimee is an old French/Latin name meaning beloved, actually coming from the French word Aimer, and/or the Latin word Amare which means ‘to love’. Petit is a last name, which literally means small, due to the fact she is rather small and fragile in appearance. 'Appearence' Paris has light blonde hair, which short at the left side, then gets longer as it goes to the right, along with light blue eyes. Paris wears a barrette on her head, with white and red flower on the right side. Due to her twig like build she is easily cold, and often wears a scarf unless it is very sunny and warm. She then wears short and cute blue dress with a redish belt. She has deep pale skin, that’s very clear. Often Paris can be seen with her pet Tabby called Renée. 'Personality' ' ' Aimee is a very gentle and sweet natured girl, whom is very peaceful and uplifting. She never raises her voice, and is easily flustered. Her voice is rather quiet and she is very timid. She holds no grudges, and loves meeting new people. Despite the fact she was raised by France, Paris is what you describe as ‘pure’ or ‘innocent’, either was any mention of anything sexual will make her blush and avoid the conversation. She wasn’t always this adorable girl though, at one point Paris was a very powerful and almost terrifying city, and she has done a lot of bad things in her past which she is not proud of. It is said she was quite violent at points and self righteous, to the point it almost made her dangerous. It is this that makes want to do nothing but help now a day. Paris adores and looks up to France, and in fact has quite the crush on him, and gets easily exited when he goes to visit her. 'Interest's' Paris has always loved architecture, and beautiful buildings filled with fine art. She has many of her own places such as this in her own history, which can still be seen today, one of the reasons she such a big tourist attraction. In recent years Paris has developed a love of fine dining and cooking, and now in facts owns a restaurant herself. She spends a lot of her time working there as a chief. Paris, like France, enjoys the ideals of love and passion, though in a much less sexual way than France. Paris loves the sweeter and more romantic side of love, such as watching people fall in love over her meals, or passing young couples enjoying her star lit streets at night. Paris is also a trained medic, and whenever war hits France, she makes her way to the battlefield to help heal soldiers, in order to help remove some of the red in her past. History Paris was born in 500BC when a small tribe settled in the area, giving her the original name of Parisii. She was quickly taken over by the Romans, and was renamed Lutetia. Under Roman rule Paris lived a very comfortable life. Paris became the capitol city in 508, when she officially recognised by France, whom had decided to make her his understudy or student. Aimee spent most her time around France, and helping him with official business, while trying to also learn. However in 1348 the Black Death such Paris very badly, and she became very ill, France however sat by her side the entire time, until she managed to beat the odds and become well. It was during this time that Aimee realised her love for France. Over the next centuries Paris goes through many battles (including a revolution and the rise and fall of the French empire), and this all takes its toll on her. Paris naturally was not very fighter like, and yet she couldn’t bear to see France suffer, and this caused a darker and much more evil side of Paris to emerge. In fact, this other side began to take control, and while it won battles, it was also merciless. It got so bad, that in 1789, after the collapse of the monarchy, France discovered Aimee had executed more than 3000 aristocrats, many of whose crimes were either feeble or imagined completely. It became clear the once beautiful Paris he had raised was more than a little tainted. France began to even fear Aimee a little, and refused to be her mentor anymore. This led to a horrid internal battle, were Paris seemed to suffer from extreme mood swings, or schizophrenia like symptoms. One minute she was an architect loving, and very peaceful city, the next she was back in a battle, and a completely different person. She was merciless, cruel and at some points feared. In fact, it wasn’t until Aimee suffered the horror of World War one that she changed. During WW1, Aimee was fighting on the battlefield and one of the last lines of defence for France. She had made very close friends, and was horrified to see them murdered. It made her darker side see firsthand, what she had been doing to people for years, and this weakened her moral. This meant by the end of the war, Aimee’s lighter side had managed to take over and suppress her dark and evil personality, vowing never to become that person again. She still had to fix her ties with Francis. In World War Two, France was defeated, and Paris and Francis were forced to share the same ‘highly secure’ living facilities. During this time, Francis discovered that Aimee truly had changed, and at the end of the war made Aimee his student once again. Currently Aimee a head chief of her own restaurant, working in the centre of Paris, which Francis occasionally visits in order to check up on her. It’s thought that Aimee’s more cruel side has been permanently suppressed; however, it feared that if France is placed in awful danger once again, or forced into a vicious battle, her darker side might once again leak through. After all, how cans he protect something so pure, without something truly evil? Relationships 'Countries' 'France' Paris adores France with all her heart, and thinks nothing but the world of him. She believes France to be a kind and misunderstood man, and loves him to the end of the earth. She has a secret crush on him, but is far too shy to ever tell him. Instead she is content with standing by his side and keeping him safe, she feels that if she can at least make him smile when he visits her, then she’s doing a good job. France also raised her, mainly as a student/teacher relationship, meaning a lot of her knowledge has come from him, and she knows a lot about France and his personality. Though, she seems oblivious to his pervert like tendencies, though its thought this is because France doesn’t really act up in front of Paris. 'America' Paris finds America very funny, and slightly odd, she recognises the fact that he seems to be quite important to France, and so figures he’s not a bad person. At points she struggles to understand him, as their attitudes are very different. America on the other hand stills struggles to believe that France raised Paris, as she is so ‘innocent minded’. 'England' While Paris is kind to England, she can’t help but feel very uncomfortable around him. She has also been told many stories (some lies) about England from France, tainting her opinion. She believes England to be a strange, violent man with authority issues. While she is polite, its quite clear she wouldn’t want to be left alone with England. She also gets very unhappy at England’s constants swearing when annoyed, since France raised her to never swear. England thinks that Paris is a very sweet girl, and is almost annoyed at France for bad mouthing him. This aside there’s still a little sense of fear in England, as he knows what awful person Paris has been. 'Italy' Paris and Italy are very good friends, and often enjoying swapping recipes and cooking together. Paris thinks Italy very kind, and is often on the same wavelength with him, she also find his childish behaviour funny instead of annoying. Italy returns Paris’s friendship, and thinks France was a good mentor for her, he is also very forgiving when it comes to Paris’s past, and she often find herself consoling in Italy when she down. This means Italy knows most of her secrets, including her crush on France. 'Seychelles' While Paris likes Seychelles, and thinks her a nice lady, she feel a little jealous of her and gets very defensive over France. Seychelles seems to be oblivious to Paris jealousy however, meaning the pair get along quite well. Paris can’t help but think Seychelles is better for France than her, and has an awful feeling she may be replaced or ignored. 'Cities' 'London ' Paris likes London very much, and thinks her almost a role model. She also, however, feels a lot of pity and empathy. Paris hates the fact that London now rejects the idea of love, and finds it sad that London may never love again; she wants nothing more than for London to forgive America, as she is almost sure he’d forgive her. She also pities the fact that London is always so lonely, while it clear the city knows many people, Paris can’t help but feel like she distancing herself from others, which is why they are probably not as close. Sixx Killer (talk) 19:47, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Charecters Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities Category:Hetalia Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paris